yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Man-Eater Bug
い |phon = Hitokui Mushi |trans = Man-Eating Bug |image = ManEaterBug-LCYW-EN-C-1E.jpg |attribute = Earth |type = Insect |type2 = Effect |atk = 450 |def = 600 |level = 2 |number = 54652250 |effect = Flip |lore = FLIP: Target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target. |delore = FLIPP: Zerstört ein Monster auf dem Spielfeld (unabhängig von der Position). |itlore = SCOPRI: Distruggi 1 mostro sul Terreno. |ptlore = VIRE: Destrua 1 monstro no campo. |splore = VOLTEO: Destruye 1 monstruo en el campo. |jplore = リバース：フィールド上に存在するモンスター１体を選択して破壊する。 |chlore = 反轉:選擇場上1只怪獸破壞。 |tsclore = A hulking insect whose forelegs end in awesome pincers. It chops up foes with its pincers and eats voraciously. |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN131 - R) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-EN108 - SR) Dark Legends (DLG1-EN015 - C) Starter Deck: Duelist Toolbox (5DS3-EN006 - C) Demo Pack (DEM1-EN005 - C) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-EN119 - C) |na_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-108 - SR) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-046 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-015 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-017 - C) |eu_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-E088 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-EN014 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-E042 - C) |au_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-A108 - SR) |fr_sets = Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-F088 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-FR014 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (DDP-F015 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-FR017 - C) Starter Deck: Duelist Toolbox (5DS3-FR006 - C) Demo Pack (DEM1-FR005 - C) Collection Légendaire 3 : Le Monde de Yugi (LCYW-FR119 - C) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE131 - R) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-G088 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-DE014 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-G015 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-DE017 - C) Starter Deck: Duelist Toolbox (5DS3-DE006 - C) Demo Pack (DEM1-DE005 - C) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-DE119 - C) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT131 - R) La Leggenda del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu (LDD-I088 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-IT014 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (MIP-I015 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-IT017 - C) Starter Deck: Duelist Toolbox (5DS3-IT006 - C) Demo Pack (DEM1-IT005 - C) Collezione Leggendaria 3: Il Mondo di Yugi (LCYW-IT119 - C) |pt_sets = Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis (LDB-P108 - SR) Starter Deck: Pegasus (DIP-P015 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-PT017 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP131 - R) Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (LDD-S108 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-SP014 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (BIP-S015 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-SP017 - C) Starter Deck: Duelist Toolbox (5DS3-SP006 - C) Demo Pack (DEM1-SP005 - C) Colección Legendaria 3: El Mundo de Yugi (LCYW-SP119 - C) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (2011) (BE01-JP112 - C) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP131 - R) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-075 - R) EX Starter Box (C) EX-R Starter Box (EX-44 - C) Kaiba Structure Deck (KA-46 - C) Kaiba Volume 2 Structure Deck (SK2-045 - C) Phantom God (PG-47 - SR) Starter Deck 2007 (YSD2-JP010 - C) Vol.3 (SR) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR131 - R) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-K108 - SR) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-K046 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-KR017 - C) |ntr_sets = Miracle of Nature (Super Rare) |sdd_sets = Exodia the Forbidden One (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Red Eyes B. Dragon (Rare) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Rare) Reverse Collection (Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc08_sets = Card Downloads (11th December 2007) |eds_sets = Red-Eyes B. Dragon (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 4 Pack 6 |anime_dm = 013, 037, 045 |mst1 = Destroys Monster Cards |dordc = 16 |dornumber = 417 |database_id = 4507 }}